The Elder's Revenge
The Elder's Revenge is a story for The Masquerade (a.k.a. Laws of the Night), the Mind's Eye Theatre adaptation of Vampire: The Masquerade. The story is framed around a story-within-a-story: the play The Prince: America in Three Acts, which is written by one of the characters in the story, and which the players (and, presumably, their characters) will play out as the story unfolds. The Prince is an allegorical tale that illustrates the rise and fall of a prince — possibly even the prince of the troupe's own city. The contents of the publication are split between two books: the Playbook, which contains the script to the play itself (including production and costuming direction) and notes for the Storyteller, and the Character Book, which contains background material for the players, character sheets for the included characters, and a selection of handouts for the Storyteller to provide to the players. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :"Amazing! Not to be missed!" :Philadelphia Monitor :"A Triumph of the Modern Stage! LeRoux has done it again!" :Kansas City Times-Proctor :Canceled. :The Prince: America in Three Acts.' One of the year's most eagerly anticipated theatrical openings. Then, suddenly, it was canceled without warning. Backers pulled out, actors had "accidents," and playwright Andre LeRoux was told he had one night to leave the city. :But now LeRoux is ready to unveil the secrets hidden in his script on a new stage. From across the country, the vampires gather to judge his work — or for other, more sinister purposes. Is he an artistic genius whose work was misunderstood, or merely a pawn in an Elder's revenge? :'''''Unique. :''The Elder's Revenge is a chronicle for The Masquerade, White Wolf's game game of Live Action Vampire Role-playing. It contains character sheets, prop letters, and everything else needed to run the chronicle centered on the mysterious play The Prince: America in Three Acts. Also included are the complete script and production notes for performing The Prince. The Elder's Revenge allows you to step outside the game and onto the stage while never leaving the World of Darkness.'' Playbook Missive... A Fable of Power Introduction to the Chronicle ''The Prince: America In Three Acts'' Production Notes The Plot Storyteller Information Character Book Player Information Background Information Memorable Quotes Characters Vampires * Prince Victor, who will do anything to keep LeRoux from revealing his hidden treachery * Beth Malcolm, the Prince's violently spurned lover and LeRoux's clandestine muse * Andre LeRoux, the playwright whose work serves as the nexus for the story's events * Tyler McGill, spiteful Toreador artiste * Zane, power-hungry Tremere primogen * Emily Carson, concerned Ventrue primogen * Rathmere, zealous bodyguard and Sabbat-hunter * Slag, Nosferatu informer, secretly an antitribu spy * Lynne Thompson, a Brujah who seeks retribution for her slain Anarch cohorts * Alex Wilkins, desperate Caitiff outcast * Keller Thiel, Malkavian Artist (with a capital A) * Coalsmoke, recently deceased Sabbat contact ''The Prince: America in Three Acts'' * Prince * Wolf * Princess * (First) King * Second King * Third King * Tempter * Shadow-Figures * Courtiers * Tempter's Minions Trivia In the Vampire: The Eternal Struggle expansion set Keepers of Tradition, several characters in this story were adapted to the collectible card game. One of the vampires in that set, Victor Donaldson, is the Prince of Atlanta, Georgia. However, many V:TES cards take liberties with characters adapted from the roleplaying game or fiction, so the "canonical" version of Prince Victor is still intended to be the prince of the player characters' city, not necessarily Atlanta. This is especially true considering that the identity of the Prince of Atlanta was already established as J. Benison Hodge in Necropolis: Atlanta, and after his death in the Clan Novel Saga, the Sabbat took control of the city. Category:Mind's Eye Theatre books Category:1995 releases